


The Ander Problem

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Boss & Employee Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Presents, Rat Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ander is hard to buy for, but not for the usual reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ander Problem

“For Ander, is it?” The clerk pushed the whiskey across the counter. “On the house.”

“Thanks.” Denise smiled, but sighed internally. This was the second bottle she’d collected and though she didn’t think he’d disapprove the scam, what she wanted was a present she could give Ander herself. She realized that she was going about it all wrong.

* * *

Denise remembered seeing the cigar shop when she'd taken the bus to go skating in the Grand. This clerk gave her a polite but distant smile as she stepped inside.

“Hi there - I’m lookin’ to buy a holiday present for my boss…”


End file.
